Der erste Gastgeber
by Mantisfera
Summary: Lucius genießt einen Abend, ganz nach seinem Geschmack. Einzigartiges Pairing! Lest selbst! KEIN SLASH!


**An einem lauen Abend in Malfoy Manor.**

„Du da, komm zu mir, meine Schöne", rief der Hausherr und winkte eins der Mädchen mit dem Zeigefinger zu sich.

Die hübsche Schwarzhaarige rollte heimlich mit den Augen, dieser arrogante Schnösel schaffte es immer wieder, aufgestaute Aggressionen in ihr frei zu setzen. Sie stolzierte großzügig mit den Hüften wackelnd an seine Seite.

„Nein, zu mir, habe ich gesagt", forderte er mit nun etwas mehr Strenge in der Stimme und klopfte sich anzüglich grinsend auf seine mit edlem Tuch bekleideten Oberschenkel.

Sie seufzte innerlich und nahm gehorsam auf seinem Schoß Platz, ganz so, wie es von einer Liebesdienerin nun mal erwartet wurde.

In dem Moment, als ihr knapp bekleideter Hintern seine schon deutlich verhärtete Lendengegend berührte, stöhnte er genießerisch auf und zog sie noch dichter an sich heran.

Er nahm ihr schulterlanges Haar im Nacken zusammen und biss ihr zart in ihre bloßen Schultern, Madame Oriana verlangte von den Mädchen immer, dass sie enge Lederkorsagen trugen, wenn diese vornehme Adresse ihr Auftraggeber war.

Wie sonst auch fanden sich zahlreiche Vertreter der feineren Gesellschaft ein, alles Herren mit erlesenem Geschmack.

Und dicken Börsen, denn die Dienste von Madame Orianas Mädchen waren nicht billig, in keinster Weise.

Aber Mann bekam auch einiges geboten für sein Geld, für jede Vorliebe oder Neigung war eine diskrete junge Dame vorhanden, nur allzu gerne bereit, gegen die ausreichende Menge Galleonen den Kunden für eine Nacht zum glücklichsten Menschen des Universums zu machen.

Eben so ein glücklicher Mann war in diesem Moment Lucius Malfoy.

Seine Weine waren, wie auch das Essen, die Gesellschaft und erst recht das ... Unterhaltungsprogramm hervorragend, die Kleine , die sich gerade so apart auf seinem Schoß räkelte war ganz nach seinem Geschmack.

Die Haare schwarz und gerade lang genug, um sie während eines heftigen Ritts daran hindern zu können zu flüchten.

Der Busen nicht zu groß, aber unglaublich fest, er konnte nicht nur am den engen Minirock fast zersprengenden Arsch sehen, dass diese Hexe ihren Traumkörper mit körperlicher Ertüchtigung und nicht - wie seine Frau mit Magie - in Form hielt, was ein viel besseres Ergebnis hervorbrachte.

Wie sehr er ihr Erschauern genoss, nachdem er begonnen hatte, ihren schönen Hals mit seinen Zähnen und seiner heißen Zunge zu bearbeiten. Er wusste, aus hinreichender Erfahrung, dass ausnahmslos alle Frauen, die er mit dieser köstlichen Mischung aus Schmerz und Zärtlichkeit behandelte, ihm innerhalb kürzester Zeit aus der Hand fraßen.

Selbst, wenn sie sich innerlich noch dagegen sträubten, er schaffte es immer, sie von seinen Qualitäten zu überzeugen.

Er zeichnete langsam ihr Schlüsselbein mit seinem Zeigefinger nach, beobachtete fasziniert die Gänsehaut die sich auf ihrem Dekolletee bildete und registrierte ihren warmen Atem, der sanft über seinen Handrücken strich. Und sich merklich beschleunigte, als er mit der anderen Hand ihre Knie teilte.

„Zappel nicht so, Kleines, nicht, dass du noch herunter fällst", raunte er unterhalb ihrer Ohres und verkniff sich ein Lächeln, als sie ihre Arme nach hinten nahm und sich an seinem Nacken festhielt.

„Luc? LUC! Verdammt warte damit bis nach dem Essen, Du verdirbst mir den Appetit", fauchte seine Schwägerin, fast hätte er wegen ihrer schrillen, aufdringlichen Stimme seine prächtige Erektion eingebüßt.

„Ich kann mir im Gegensatz zu Dir eine kleine Vorspeise erlauben", antwortete er mit solch liebreizender Stimme, dass Bellatrix Lestrange zuerst nicht verstand, dass er sie gerade als schwergewichtig bezeichnet hatte.

Die Kleine auf seinem Schoß schnaubte unterdrückt auf. Sie hatte es verstanden.

Sehr gut.

Lucius hasste dumme Huren. Sie durchzuvögeln brachte ihm, außer einer tiefen Müdigkeit, die ihn anschließend schnell einschlafen lies, nicht die ersehnte Befriedigung.

Er acciote eine Auster, ließ sie von dem bereit stehenden Hauselfen fachgerecht öffnet und hielt der Kleinen die Muschel an die Lippen.

„Mach den Mund auf!", befahl er ihr leise und sie öffnete ihre vollen Lippen, gerade weit genug um ihm zu ermöglichen, den aphrodisierenden Inhalt des Schalentieres in ihren Mund zu geben.

„Schlucken!", fügte er hinzu und bemerkte die zarte Röte, die sich auf ihre Wangen schlich, angesichts dieser Aufforderung.

So etwas ließ sie erröten? Sie musste neu sein, er vermerkte sich innerlich, Madame Oriana einen Bonus zu schicken, damit sie die Neuen weiterhin zuerst zu ihm schickte. Er hasste es, bereits Benutztes zu besitzen. Ein wahrer Malfoy genießt nichts, was schon ein anderer berührt hatte.

Der Gedanke daran, dass er ihr erster Gastgeber sein könnte, ließ seine Hose noch enger werden, als sie sowieso schon war.

Sie löste eine Hand aus seinen Haaren, um einen Tropfen Salzwasser, welcher an ihrem Kinn hinunter perlte, weg zu wischen, doch er griff pfeilschnell nach ihrem Handgelenk und hinderte sie daran.

Er drehte sie so, dass sie nun seitlich auf seinem Schoß saß und leckte ihr Kinn sauber, sie reckte ihm ganz von selbst ihren schönen Mund entgegen, stöhnte leise in seinen, als er sie hingebungsvoll küsste.

Sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich gegen eine Art Kodex verstieß, was das Küssen von Kunden betraf, doch sie wollte es. Sie wollte ihn so sehr, wie er sie wollte. Sie war ein wenig ängstlich hierher gekommen um ihren Auftrag zu erfüllen, sein überaus charmantes Benehmen beruhigte sie jedoch bald. Das es so ... nett sein würde, hatte sie nicht vermutet, allerdings stammten ihre Informationen, die sie über die Arbeit der Mädchen hatte aus eher unzuverlässigen Angebereien von ehemaligen Kunden, die sie im Rahmen der Recherche verhört hatte.

Nie hätte sie vermutet, dass es ihr eine gewisse Wärme bereitete, ihren knackigen Hintern gegen den unverkennbar erregten Todesser zu pressen.

Seine Hand war längst wieder zwischen ihren Schenkeln, suchte fordernd Einlass, den sie ihm nicht gestatten wollte. Noch nicht.

Er löste sich von ihren Lippen und lächelte sie schelmisch an.

„So so, du willst mich also auf die Folter spannen."

Ehe sie sich versah hatte er sie auf den Tisch gehoben und sie saß mit weit gespreizten Beinen auf der Stirnseite der Festtafel. Entgegen ihrer Annahme, er würde nun animalisch über sie herfallen, kniete er sich zwischen ihre Füße und legte sich behutsam ihre Beine über die Schultern.

Ganz so, wie Madame Oriana es verlangte, trug sie keine Unterwäsche und so hatte er sofort uneingeschränkten Zugang zu ihrer Scham. Als er sein Gesicht ihrem Schoß näherte, verkrampfte sie sich und versucht ihn weg zu schieben, er schlug unwirsch ihre Hände nieder.

„Bitte nicht", hauchte sie, doch er ließ sich nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen.

„Genieße", antwortete er, abwechselnd in ihre Schenkel beißend.

Sie ergab sich ihrem Schicksal und versuchte all die starrenden Personen auszublenden, die sich längst nicht mehr für das luxuriöse Dinner interessierten. Sie legte vorsichtshalber ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch, um notfalls schnell genug reagieren zu können, falls er etwas tat, was sie nicht wollte.

Nicht das sie all zu großes Mitspracherecht hatte.

Seine heiße ungeduldige Zunge teilte geschickt ihre Schamlippen, sie errötete wieder, nur zu genau wissend, dass er sie schon sehr bereit vorfinden würde.

Er selber registrierte es nicht im mindesten überrascht und streichelte mit seiner Zugenspitze durch ihre Spalte.

Sofort ließ er gleich zwei Finger in sie gleiten und schenkte ihr ein paar Zungenschläge direkt an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle. Sie zuckte überrascht zusammen, überrascht, über das starke Verlangen nach mehr, dass er in ihr auslöste.

Seine Hand bewegte sich in passendem Rhythmus zu seiner Zunge, bald schon vergaß sie ihre Umgebung und gab sich laut stöhnend seiner Stimulation hin.

Als er anhand ihrer Enge spürte, dass sie bald ihren Höhepunkt erreichen würde, schob er ihr beide Hände unter ihren Po und kniff sie fest hinein.

Sie richtete sich erschrocken und gleichzeitig enttäuscht in eine sitzende Position auf und versuchte seinen Kopf wieder in die lieb gewonnene Position zu dirigieren.

„Nein, Kleines jetzt bin ich dran", beantwortete er ihre unausgesprochene Bitte und richtete sich auf. Sie ging nun vor ihm in die Hocke und öffnete mit zittrigen Fingern seine Hose, befreite seine pulsierende Erektion.

„Langsam", ermahnte er sie, ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen festhaltend. So enthusiastisch, wie sie an seinem Schaft leckte, würde er jeden Moment explodieren. Er wollte sie genießen, die Blicke der anderen, die die beiden fasziniert beobachteten, was ihn fast noch mehr erregte, als die kunstfertige Dienerin, die ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns lutschte.

Er bot seine gesamte Beherrschung auf und nahm sie an den Schultern, half ihr sich zu erheben. Dann drehte er sie herum und drückte mit einer Hand zwischen ihren Schultern ihren Oberkörper auf die Tischplatte.

Kaum hatte er sich in ihrem Leib versenkt, klirrten die teuren Kristallgläser leise im Rhythmus seiner kraftvollen Stöße.

Seine kleine Kostbarkeit krallte ihre zierlichen Hände ins Brokat und wimmerte leise, versuchte brav ihm entgegen zu halten, er trieb sich ohne jede Rücksicht in sie hinein, was nicht nur ihm, sondern auch der Kleinen gefielt, deren Wimmern sich in Lustschreie wandelte.

Sie hatte sich auf die Ellenbogen aufgestützt und den Kopf gesenkt, so dass ihr Gesicht von ihren Haaren verdeckt wurde. Ihre Verlegenheit, von ihm vor all diesen Leuten gefickt zu werden, ließ ihn nun selber Aufstöhnen.

Er umklammerte ihre schmale Taille mit einem Arm und biss ihr während seines intensiven Höhepunkts erneut in die Schulter, diesmal so fest, dass sie den Abdruck den Rest der Woche würde sehen können.

Er mochte es, seine Beute zu kennzeichnen.

Nachdem er sich in ihr ergossen hatte, hob er ihren Oberkörper mit einem Arm an und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Das hat dir gefallen, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte nur einmal und streckte sich ihm entgegen, er gab ihr den ersehnten Kuss und löste sich schließlich von ihr.

Er ordnete seine Kleidung und ließ sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl fallen, einige Hauselfen räumten sofort das von ihm angerichtete Chaos auf.

„Ich könnte jetzt etwas Stärkung vertragen", kommandierte er und sein persönlicher Elf trug ihm eine erlesene Auswahl der Köstlichkeiten auf.

Ein Blick folgte etwas wehmütig der Kleinen, die von einem bulligen Leibwächter hinaus geführt wurde. Ihr Auftrag war erledigt. Zumindest für diesen Abend.

Mit Unbehagen an den nächsten Morgen denkend, der er ohne die Kleine, aber dafür in Gesellschaft des Ministers verbringen musste, versuchte Lucius Malfoy den restlichen Abend zu genießen.

***

„Noch eine Zigarre?", fragte Fudge ihn am nächsten Morgen in seinem Büro.

Lucius verzog angewidert sein aristokratisches Gesicht.

Dieses Kraut mochte Fudge nennen, wie er wollte, Lucius würde es auf keinen Fall auch nur mit Handschuhen berühren.

„Nein, Cornelius, ich versuche gerade weniger zu rauchen", log er den Minister an, der sich nun lächelnd eine seiner stinkenden Muggelhavannas anzündete.

Es klopfte und Lucius übernahm freiwillig das Öffnen der Tür, Hauptsache, er kam aus dem blauen Dunst heraus, der sich bereits an seinem teuren Umhang festkrallte.

Diese fürchterliche Aurorin mit den pinkfarbenen Haaren kam herein gestürzt, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn sie blieb, tolpatschig, wie sie nun einmal war, an Lucius Spazierstock hängen und er musste sie zu allem Übel auch noch daran hindern, mit dem Kopf auf den Schreibtisch des Ministers zu knallen.

„Miss Tonks, also wirklich. Passen Sie doch auf", schimpfte Fudge und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Sie befreite sich Entschuldigung murmelnd aus Lucius rettendem Griff und trat an den Tisch heran.

„Verzeihen Sie, Dawlish sagte, Athur sei hier?!" Sie sah verärgert zu Lucius, dem man an seinem Gesichtsausdruck deutlich ablesen konnte, was er von dem Muggelfreund Weasley hielt.

Er betrachtete neugierig ihren Hintern, den sie so dekorativ in dieser halb gebückten Position, die Handflächen auf dem Schreibtisch abgelegt, präsentierte.

„Nun, wie Sie sehen können, ist er das nicht, aber sprechen Sie nur, Mister Malfoy gehört zu meinen engsten Vertrauten. Vor ihm müssen Sie sich nicht zurück halten."

Womit Malfoy sich dieses Vertrauen kaufte, wusste allerdings jeder hier.

„Ähm, also, ich hatte bereits Zutritt zu ... einem ... verdächtigen Objekt, Sir", stammelte sie, offenbar nicht ganz davon überzeugt, offen reden zu können.

_Aha, durchsuchen die also immer noch die Häuser der Leute nach schwarzmagischen Artefakten_, dachte sich Lucius.

„Ah ja, Ihr Einsatz. Ich erinnere mich an den Antrag. Schließlich muss ich jeden Spezialauftrag absegnen, ohne mich läuft hier nichts", warf er sich in die Brust und Lucius musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

Dieser Lackaffe glaubte doch tatsächlich, er hätte seinen Laden unter Kontrolle.

„Ähm ja und eigentlich will Arthur das persönlich..."

Es klopfte erneut und diesmal kam Tonks Lucius zuvor.

„Ach hier bist .. sind Sie, Miss Tonks. Ich erhielt eine Nachricht, dass Sie Neuigkeiten haben?"

Sie nickte nur und verließ mit dem großen rothaarigen Mann das Büro, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

So etwas wie Anstand konnte man wohl kaum von ihr erwarten, Lucius erinnerte sich nur mit Unbehagen daran, dass er eigentlich mit ihr verschwägert war.

Auf solche Verwandtschaft konnte er gut und gerne verzichten.

Nicht nur, dass ihre Schlampenmutter einen Schlammblüter geheiratet hatte, es ging seit einiger Zeit das Gerücht um, die junge Aurorin lasse sich von Dumbledores Werwolf vögeln.

Er verzog angeekelt sein Gesicht und wischte sich nachträglich seine Hände, mit denen er sie am Stürzen gehindert hatte, an seinem Stofftaschentuch ab.

Fudge lachte plötzlich anzüglich.

„Wissen Sie, Lucius, mein Lieber. Es war doch wirklich eine von Arthurs besten Ideen, eine Metamorphmagierin als Ich-tue-so-als-ob-Prostituierte zu Oriana zu schicken, die nun wirklich in allen Häusern zu Gast sind, nicht wahr? Miss Tonks verfügt eh über einen ... sagen wir freizügigen Charakter. Sie müssten Sie mal in ihrer Verwandlung sehen, wirklich sehr reizend. Das schwarze Haar steht ihr wirklich besser, als dieses furchtbare Rosa", kicherte er und blies weiterhin blauen Rauch in die Luft.

„Das glaube ich ihnen aufs Wort, Cornelius. Entschuldigen Sie mich einen Moment."

Er verließ das stinkende Büro und suchte das Atrium nach seiner Nichte ab.

In einer Nische stand sie zusammen mit noch zwei anderen Auroren und unterhielt sich albern kichernd mit ihnen.

Er ging schnurstracks auf die junge Frau zu und stellte befriedigt fest, dass die anderen bei seinem Erscheinen augenblicklich verstummten. Er brachte seinen Mund ganz nah an ihr Ohr, fast berührte er ihr wirr abstehendes, pinkfarbenes Haar seine weißblonde Mähne.

„Hier, _Kleines_, von einem gemeinsamen Freund hergestellt", hauchte er und reichte ihr einen Tiegel mit Diptam.

„Für Deinen Hals."

Und schon spazierte er weiter über den schwarzen Marmor.

„Dieser arrogante Schnösel, Diptam hilft doch nicht gegen Halsweh", lästerte einer der Männer und alle fielen in sein Lachen ein. Nur Nymphadora nicht, die rieb sich versonnen und mit hochrotem Kopf das frische Bissmal an ihrem Hals mit der Salbe ein.

***

ENDE

**Bitte R&R!**


End file.
